


Parabatai Drabbles

by walkthepiccadillycircus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthepiccadillycircus/pseuds/walkthepiccadillycircus
Summary: Compilation of prompted drabbles on Tumblr.





	1. What’s a guy in love supposed to do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabbles from the prompts that I got on Tumblr. I'm [earthysugarplum](http://earthysugarplum.tumblr.com/) if you want to drop by!

Alec was sure that there was something wrong with Jace.

Ever since he handed over his position, he’d been… compliant. As compliant as Jace could be – he still _improvised_ now and then, but no rules had been violated. This wasn’t a bad thing, but with everything changing, Alec had hoped his parabatai would stay the same.

Assignment after assignment Alec gave him chances to deviate, but he never did.

“Well, Alec… What’s a guy in love supposed to do?” Jace said casually when Alec finally brought up the subject.

Alec was _shocked_ , but Jace was already walking away.

“Jace, wait!”


	2. Kiss Me

Alec must’ve heard it wrong. “You’re… what?”

“I’m in love with you, Alec.” Jace said those words, _again_ , with the same calmness as if he didn’t just tip Alec’s world off its axis.

“You’re not. You _can’t be_.” His parabatai chuckled at that, like he’d known how Alec would react.

“Kiss me.” Jace stepped closer, too close yet still not enough.

Their bond was warm on Alec’s skin, all over his heart, and the fierce, unapologetic love in those mismatched eyes filled it in waves.

This was forbidden, but also everything Alec had ever wanted – he wasn’t letting it go.


	3. Stupid Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“Come on, Alec! It’s perfect!”

Alec sighed.

The increasing demon activities had been keeping them busy lately, so much so that they hadn’t had enough time together. When they did, it was at the end of the day and they both were too tired to do anything more than trading slow kisses.

So to remedy that, Jace’s perfect plan was to get a warlock to ‘accidentally’ portal them across the globe to Europe. Without their phones.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Alec said, before pulling his parabatai for a kiss. “Of course I’m in.”


	4. Cheating Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Obviously, it wasn’t the first time since their relationship evolved that Alec had been presented with the sight of his parabatai sprawled in a bed, naked as the day he was born – not to say that it didn’t still send shiver down Alec’s spine, but they were _on a mission_.

When Alec told him just that, Jace protested, “Oh c’mon, Alec. We’re in a mundane hotel and we have to wait until morning anyway!”

He even pouted. _Cheating bastard_. “Okay, you win.” Alec joined him and proceeded to kiss him senseless.


	5. Torturous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Seeing Jace shirtless was hard, but seeing Jace in Alec’s t-shirt, walking out of the shower with his damp hair was proven to be downright torturous.

The surge of desire almost choked him.

“Take it off,” Alec said in low voice. Jace frowned. “What?”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Jace looked taken aback and was staring at him with questions, and why couldn’t he _just take the damn thing off_ because Alec was losing his mind.

Before he could do something he might regret, Alec bolted out of the room, missing the look of comprehension dawning on Jace’s face.


	6. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I almost lost you.”

Alec watched the iratze glow on Jace’s abdomen as he traced it with the tip of his stele. As the wound closed bit by bit, he breathed a little easier.

It wasn’t just a mission gone wrong. It was Jonathan’s blade, piercing through Jace’s lung. Alec still remembered the phantom pain inside him, the immediate need to get to his parabatai.

Mismatched eyes found him, seizing Alec’s heart like they always did.

“I almost lost you.” His voice was raw.

Without looking away, Jace took his hand and held it against their rune, over his beating heart.

“I’m here, parabatai.”


	7. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marry me."

Alec didn’t answer.

After everything, Jace had thought Alec would say yes, and they’d have a small wedding somewhere far.

Sure, Jace’s proposal wasn’t ideal – they were enjoying a night walk, then Alec had laughed and Jace couldn’t hold himself back from _asking_.

He thought the moment would end with a kiss, but here he was, alone in the park where Alec had left him.

So when Alec appeared again, panting from the run, Jace was about to brush things off. But before he could, Alec thrust a black box at him, a simple silver band sitting inside.

_“Marry me.”_


	8. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, don’t leave.”

“Please, don’t leave.”

Alec was about to get some air – he never liked parties – when Jace caught his arm, the anguish on his face seized Alec’s heart.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, already alert despite the euphoric ambience.

“Yeah,” Jace rasped. He looked so vulnerable that Alec wished they were somewhere else so he could just hold his parabatai. “Stay here?”

Alec knew _something_ had happened at the Lake Lyn and he was determined to find out what, _later_. For now, he sat down next to Jace, feeling the warmth spread from their touching shoulders down to their intertwined hands.


	9. Bitter Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Magnus can help with this.”

Jace almost flinched at that, _almost_ , but by now he was so used to the sharp jab to his heart that he managed to only stiffen slightly.

“It’s just a minor issue, Alec. We don’t need a High Warlock.”

Alec didn’t move his eyes from the screen when he said, “It’s okay. He won’t mind.”

Jace clenched his jaw. “I’m sure he won’t.”

He regretted it immediately, because now Alec was staring at him. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

_No, not jealous, just too late._

“Call Magnus.” Jace was also used to swallowing pain.


	10. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just once."

“Can I get a kiss?”

This would be the right moment to tell Alec that they were parabatai, therefore not together, and definitely not  _married_.

Jace knew Alec had a severe concussion from the accident, Izzy said so, but never would he expect Alec to wake up thinking – believing – that they’re husbands. The pure, unabashed  _love_  in his eyes was a testament to that.

It took Jace’s breath away, overwhelmingly, that he kept delaying the conversation they’d eventually need to have.  _Not yet, not yet._

“Okay. Just once.”

Alec sighed into the kiss, melting, while Jace felt his world tilt.


	11. His Dark Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Jace slurred.

“It’s a  _pendant_ , Jace, not a chip.” Alec rolled his eyes, opting to look at the necklace in his hand. “Is this a shuriken?” He held it up, studying the pointy jet black pendant attached to an equally dark cord.

“’s a star,” Jace murmured. “ _A dark star._ ”

It could be the way Jace said it, looking at him with such intensity, but Alec felt like they weren’t talking about the necklace anymore.

Whatever he was searching in those mismatched eyes, Jace found it first for him.

“Yours, if you’ll have it.”


	12. It's Not Always a Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t talk, just kiss me.”

Jace kept his polite smile until he went through the portal, and couldn’t help the relieved sigh as he stepped on the New York Institute. Home.

A new batch of young Shadowhunters had begun their official training and Idris saw it fit for the ‘best Shadowhunter in the generation to give a motivational speech’. Being Co-Head of the Institute together with Alec had been…  _challenging_ , but Jace didn’t regret a single moment.

“Hey, how did it go?” Alec smiled as Jace entered their office and proceeded to sit lazily on the desk.

“Don’t talk, just kiss me.”

This too,  _home_.


End file.
